


Breath on me

by sofi_cerise



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mais plus de fluff que d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seul, dans le silence de sa chambre, Byakuya s’assit. Sa peau était moite et son souffle encore court du rêve qu’il avait fait. D’un geste rageur, il jeta les draps sur le sol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath on me

**Author's Note:**

> Pari stupide avec mon cher et tendre (trouver un des couples les plus improbable), je suis tout de même assez contente de moi car je ne pense pas avoir fait d'OOC. Même si je malmène un peu ce pauvre Byakuya ^^'  
> Et encore une fois un ENORME « merci » à Itoe sans qui cette histoire serait sacrément moins bien !

Seul, dans le silence de sa chambre, Byakuya s’assit. Sa peau était moite et son souffle encore court du rêve qu’il avait fait. D’un geste rageur, il jeta les draps sur le sol.  
C’était la quatrième fois depuis l’incident.  
  
oOoOo  
  
 _Une semaine auparavant  
  
Kuchiki, qui se rendait dans les bureaux de la Onzième division pour une fastidieuse histoire administrative, entendit une voix masculine bien connue le héler :  
\- Hé ! Ta seigneurie ? Tu peux entrer quelques minutes ?  
Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans les locaux. Zaraki s’approcha de lui et avant même que le noble réalise ce qui lui arrivait, l’imposant capitaine passait une main derrière sa nuque et l’embrassait.  
Un baiser. Pas deux lèvres qui effleurent sa joue, comme Rukia au matin pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.  
Un vrai baiser : une poigne ferme qui lui maintenait le menton, une langue qui caressait la sienne.  
Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Kenpachi relâcha son étreinte et, dans un tintement de clochettes, se tourna vers quatre jeunes recrues :  
\- Je viens d’embrasser un homme. Vous m’attaquez pas ? Je suis seul, non ? Regardez : mon zanpakutô est à l’autre bout de la pièce. Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ?!  
Byakuya, encore sous le coup de la surprise, restait immobile les yeux fixés devant lui sans rien voir à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Même l’aura démentielle de Zaraki ne le fit pas broncher. Fulminant de rage, ce dernier hurlait sur ses subordonnés, tombés à genoux. Sa puissance emplissait la pièce, écrasante et étouffante :  
\- Quel est votre honneur, bande de LÂCHES ?! Que vouliez-vous prouver ? À QUATRE contre un homme SANS aptitude de combat ?! Belle façon de montrer à quel point vous êtes courageux ! Je dois vous rappelez le rôle de la Quatrième ? C’est de NOUS SOIGNER !  
Kenpachi arracha les insignes aux bras des shinigami. Il prit le temps de respirer longuement avant de se tourner vers la vice-capitaine de la Huitième, que Byakuya ne remarqua qu'à cet instant.  
\- Nanao ? Tu peux les mener en cellule ?   
La jeune femme hocha la tête et s’éloigna avec les prisonniers.  
Quand ils furent seuls, Zaraki s'assit à son bureau en se massant les tempes. Il prit son sceau et le premier dossier d'une pile qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Au bout de quelques minutes il leva les yeux. Byakuya n’avait pas bougé.  
\- Tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- Des excuses.  
Le capitaine se mit alors à fouiller dans une pile de papiers.  
\- Je sais que tu l’attends depuis cinq jours… Purée je l’ai lu ce matin… où il est passé ? ... J’allais te l’apporter… Ah ! Le voilà ! Désolé que tu aies dû te déplacer pour ça.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour le retard que je veux des excuses.  
\- Oh ?  
\- C’est pour ce que tu as fait tout à l’heure.  
\- Je ne m’excuse que pour ce que je regrette.  
\- Hn.  
\- Ils ont battu un homme parce que c’était « un pédé ». Merde. C’est comme si je disais que Jūshiro est faible parce qu’il a de longs cheveux blonds.  
\- Hn.  
\- C’n’est pas la peine de me lancer ce regard noir. Ces imbéciles avaient besoin d’une bonne leçon. Ikkaku n’était pas là. Toi si.  
\- Et si je n’étais pas d’accord ?  
\- J’aurais eu ton zanpakutô sous la gorge. Maintenant si tu veux bien, Yachiru m’a laissé toute cette paperasserie à faire. Encore une semaine… je serai mort d’ennui avant son retour.  
  
_ oOoOo  
  
Ce salopard l’avait foutu dehors comme un malpropre et depuis il faisait ces rêves. Qu’un simple baiser lui gâche ses nuits était… sûrement signe que le célibat qu’il s’était imposé par respect pour Hisana lui pesait.  
Soit.  
Il pouvait comprendre que plus de cinquante ans de solitude commencent à faire long. Mais pourquoi Zaraki ? Byakuya avait envie de se marteler le crâne contre un mur.  
La journée qui suivit se passa tant bien que mal.  
Sauf que lorsque le soleil fut couché, Kuchiki n’eut aucune envie de se retrouver seul dans ses appartements trop vides.  
Il n’avait pas envie de dormir. Il n’avait pas envie de rêver.  
Le capitaine errait donc dans la ville sans but lorsqu’il entendit des rires. Les bureaux de la Dixième division étaient encore éclairés. Byakuya s’approcha assez pour entendre sans être vu.  
Il s’était toujours demandé ce qui se passait dans les beuveries organisées par Matsumoto et c’était là une occasion pour lui d’étancher sa curiosité et de tromper son ennui.  
\- Yachiru, vas-tu un jour arrêter d’ennuyer Nemu ?  
\- Ne vous fâchez pas Zaraki-san, elle peut me coiffer tant qu’elle veut, cela ne me dérange pas.  
\- T’as vu Ken-chan ! Et puis t’avais qu’à m’offrir une poupée quand j’étais petite.  
\- Tu es toujours petite.  
\- Mééééééééééééé ! Méchant Tōshiro !  
\- Et pourquoi c’est toujours MON bureau qui sert à vos beuveries ?  
\- Parce que Nanao nous a fichu dehors ?  
\- En parlant de Nanao, elle m’a dit que tu as été porter des fleurs à Unohana.  
Zaraki hocha la tête.  
\- Ben ouais. Je ne voulais pas avoir la Quatrième sur le dos à cause de ces abrutis. J’ai aussi offert une bouteille au p’tit gars à l’hôpital. Shinji qu'y s'appelle.  
\- Ce que Ken-chan dit pas, c’est qu’il allait lui proposer un rendez-vous quand l’infirmière est entrée.  
\- Je. Vais. Te. Tuer.  
Yachiru ne fut sauvée que par Matsumoto qui s’interposa, poitrine en avant et crayon en main :  
\- Avant de vous entretuer : ça fait quoi d’embrasser Kuchiki ? C’est une enquête pour nos rendez-vous « Femmes Shinigami ».  
\- J’aurais sucé un glaçon, ça aurait été pareil.  
\- Ken-chan ! Il y a des enfants dans la pièce. » S’offusqua son vice-capitaine en montrant du doigt Tôshiro.  
Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Zaraki continua :  
\- Franchement, j’ai jamais vu un homme aussi guindé et aussi à cheval sur ses putains de principes.  
Byakuya s’éloigna. Il en avait assez entendu. Pour rien au monde il n'admettrait que les propos du capitaine l'avait blessé, parce qu'il était fier.  
Fier de ses principes.  
Fier de sa droiture.  
Fier d'être fier, aussi.  
  
Durant les jours qui suivirent, l’humeur du capitaine empira. Rukia et Renji, en mission avec Ichigo, n’étaient pas là pour le distraire de ses idées noires et ses subordonnés l’évitaient comme la peste de peur de subir sa colère, aussi froide que cinglante.  
Trois nuits plus tard, alors qu’il fuyait encore ses appartements, repoussant l’heure où il serait forcé de dormir, il entendit une voix qui le figea.  
\- Ken-chan ! Je t’avais dit de tourner à gauche !  
\- C’est bien pour ça que j’ai pris à droite.  
\- Mééééééééééééé ! Oh ! Bonsoir Byaku-chan !  
\- Zaraki. Yachiru.  
\- Ta seigneurie.  
La jeune fille regarda son capitaine, puis Byakuya. Quelque chose clochait. Alors que le noble allait partir elle lui demanda :  
-Dis ! Ken-chan nous a perdus. Tu pourrais nous indiquer le chemin pour le département de la Treizième ?   
\- Je vais vous y conduire.  
Ils marchaient en silence depuis plus d’un quart d’heure quand le vice-capitaine agita les bras :  
\- Nemu-chan ! On est là !  
\- Yachiru-san ! Je m’inquiétais de ne pas vous voir. Zaraki-san, Kuchiki-sama, bonsoir.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux rose sauta à terre et entra dans le bâtiment avec Nemu en faisant signe de la main aux deux capitaines. Zaraki soupira :  
\- Je ne veux même pas savoir sur quoi elles vont travailler. La dernière fois, elles ont voulu remplacer mon cache-œil. J’en ai encore des frissons : rose et brodé de brins de muguet.  
Byakuya ne dit pas un mot mais un coin de sa bouche s’était relevé en une esquisse de sourire. Quand le capitaine aux clochettes le salua et s’éloigna, Kuchiki lui demanda :  
\- Où comptes-tu aller ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Alors c’est dans l’autre direction.  
\- Oh. Merci.  
  
Kenpachi regarda le capitaine de la Sixième lui tourner le dos.  
\- Hé ! Ta seigneurie ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t’offre à boire.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T’as vu ta tête ? Tu te fais encore du mouron pour ta sœur et faut te changer les idées.  
\- Rukia est bien assez forte pour me revenir saine et sauve. Ce n’est pas elle qui m’empêche de dormir.  
\- Quoi ? Tu te soucies enfin de ton vice-capitaine ? C’est Renji qui va avoir un choc en l’apprenant.  
\- Imbécile. Où est donc situé ce troquet ?  
  
Après quelques erreurs d’orientation, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse arrière d’un petit restaurant, contemplant la lune qui se reflétait dans l’étang et les lucioles qui volaient ici et là.  
Zaraki, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque et le regard perdu dans les étoiles, brisa le silence :  
\- C’est Shunsui qui m’a fait découvrir cet endroit. Il venait souvent avant qu’Ise menace le patron de le pendre par une certaine partie de son anatomie s’il laissait encore entrer son capitaine ne serait-ce qu’une fois.  
\- Elle est …  
\- Terrifiante. Positivement terrifiante. Tu l’as déjà vue enlever ses lunettes ? Mais on n’est pas là pour parler de la Huitième. Alors… que nous vaut ta tête d’enterrement ?  
Byakuya, assis sur la plus haute des trois marches en bois menant au jardin, ne répondit pas. Il porta la coupe de sake à ses lèvres sans un regard pour le capitaine non loin de lui. Se redressant juste assez pour se reposer sur ses avant-bras, ce dernier soupira :  
\- T’es pas drôle. Et tu me gonfles avec ton kimono et ta coiffure.  
\- Je ne te demande pas d’apprécier.  
\- On sait tous que t'es le mâle dominant de la plus noble famille de cette putain de ville, pourquoi t’as besoin de le montrer ?  
\- On sait tous que tu es le guerrier le plus stupide de toute la Soul Society, pourquoi as-tu besoin de le montrer ?  
\- Touché. Et efface-moi ce sourire victorieux de ton visage.  
\- Je ne souris pas.  
C’était faux bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas l’admettre. Comme il refusait d’admettre qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis de longues, très longues années. Si Hisana était là, elle se moquerait gentiment de lui. Avec sa voix douce et ses yeux d’enfant.  
\- Hey ?! Ta seigneurie ?  
Byakuya regarda le capitaine qui l’interpellait. Il avait l’air soucieux.  
\- Hn ?  
\- Ta femme te manque tant que ça ? Tu… viens de murmurer son prénom.  
\- Elle me manquera toujours, même si la douleur est enfin supportable.  
Zarachi hocha la tête :   
\- C’est pas en restant seul que ça s’arrangera.  
\- Ce n’est pas en allant de lit en lit que cela s’arrangera.  
\- Touché. Encore.  
\- Et je ne suis pas seul : Rukia est là.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, la jeune Kuchiki était de retour et son frère redevint, si ce n’est souriant, du moins apaisé.  
  
oOoOo  
  
Kenpachi, assis sur les marches qui menaient à son bureau, regardait la course des nuages sans vraiment la voir. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de choses comme la raison, il vivait au gré de son instinct.  
Mais, lui qui ne ressentait pas la souffrance d'un coup, se trouvait démuni face à celle de l'âme. Tout ça parce que quinze jours auparavant, Nanao, droite comme la justice, était entrée dans cette pièce.  
  
 _\- Zaraki-san ?  
Il avait levé la tête d’une pile de dossiers qu’il avait à parapher et fronça les sourcils en voyant Ise et quatre de ses hommes.  
\- Un problème ?  
\- En quelque sorte.  
\- On faisait juste que s’amuser… » Protesta un des jeunes shinigami.  
\- Ils frappaient un homme à terre. Du Quatrième régiment, comme d’habitude. » Précisa Nanao.  
Kenpachi avait serré les poings.  
\- Un homme ? Un seul ? À terre ?  
\- Un homme… vite dit ça… un pédé, oui.  
Le capitaine sourit alors. Ses hommes se crurent sauvés. Il venait en fait de repérer Byakuya qui passait.  
  
_ Et puis il l'avait embrassé.  
Si seulement Ikkaku avait été là... il ne se serait même pas posé de questions. Il ne serait pas assis là à se demander pourquoi il avait mal. Pourquoi la résignation s'était tout d'un coup transformée en douleur. Il avait toujours contrôlé plus ou moins l'attirance qu'il avait pour Kuchiki, la cristallisant dès qu'il le pouvait en joute verbale. Mais là, il avait dérapé.  
Trop, en tout cas, pour oublier.  
  
\- C'est rare de te voir aussi pensif, Kenpachi !  
\- Shunsui ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
\- Oh... comme d'habitude, je cherche ma Nanao chérie pour la taquiner. Mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme : attrape.  
Le capitaine de la Huitième lui lança une bouteille de sake que Zaraki ouvrit avec reconnaissance. Mais il recracha le liquide, les yeux ronds.  
\- C'est QUOI ça ?  
\- Sirop de grenadine. Nanao a trouvé ma dernière cachette. C'est cruel de sa part.... un si bon sake !  
L'homme aux clochettes ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur devant l'air théâtral de son ami, et c'est devant deux capitaines hilares que Byakuya s'arrêta.  
\- Hn.  
\- Ta Seigneurie ?  
\- Zaraki. Kyouraku, Ise te cherche, une sombre question de dossiers qui trainent...  
Shunsui frissonna.  
\- Elle me tuera à la tâche : vouloir m'enfermer alors qu'il fait si beau dehors... et sans sake, en plus !  
Puis, tout en vérifiant de temps en temps que le vent s’engouffrait correctement dans sa cape en lui donnant un air romantique, il se leva et partit dans la direction diamétralement opposée à celle de son bureau.  
Le noble regarda le capitaine de la Onzième, toujours assis.  
\- As-tu quelque chose de prévu pour l'heure du dîner ce soir ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Comme le dirait un de mes amis : « Tu te fais encore du mouron et tu as besoin de te changer les idées ».  
\- Rien de prévu, non.  
Après un simple hochement de tête, Byakuya regagna ses quartiers, sous le regard perplexe de Zaraki.  
À la fin de la journée, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, mais Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika l'avaient rejoint. Shunsui, Nemu et Matsumoto aussi d'ailleurs. La jeune femme s'était accrochée à son bras et lui disait :  
\- Allez, viens avec nous ! C'est pas pareil, une soirée sans toi !  
Kenpachi allait répliquer quand il vit quelque chose qui le laissa figé, la bouche ouverte. Le petit groupe suivit son regard.  
Byakuya eut la subite impression de se trouver devant un banc de carpes.  
Le capitaine de la Sixième avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ne portait qu'un simple yukata. Enfin, simple... Il avait été taillé sur mesure dans un tissu d'excellente qualité par la meilleure couturière de la Soul Society. Mais ce n'était qu'un kimono d'été, pas un panneau signalant que l'héritier des Kuchiki se trouvait devant vous. Il portait également un panier.  
Zaraki sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et défit sa cape, qu'il laissa au bon soin de sa vice-capitaine.  
\- On y va, ta Seigneurie ?  
  
Il fallut quelques minutes avant que Rangiku demande à haute voix :  
\- C'était bien Kuchiki ?  
\- C'était donc ça son rendez-vous ?   
Le troisième et le cinquième officier regardèrent Nanao qui était arrivée dans l'indifférence générale.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Renji était seul dans le bureau tout l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était à moitié hilare quand il m'a expliqué la raison de l'absence de son capitaine.  
\- Un _rendez-vous_  ? Avec notre capitaine ? Il avait un _rendez-vous_ avec NOTRE capitaine ?  
\- Voyons Ikkaku, » répondit Yumichika en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami : « au moins il n'a pas rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de laid. »  
  
oOoOo  
  
Kenpachi suivit le noble à travers la ville, qu'ils quittèrent pour bientôt se retrouver dans une clairière immense. Byakuya se dirigea vers un petit monticule et après y avoir déposé le panier, s'y assit en tailleur. Zaraki s'assit non loin de lui.  
\- Rukia m'a fait découvrir cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup y venir. J'espère que cela te convient.  
\- Pourquoi ça conviendrait pas ? C'est pas parce que je viens du secteur 80 que je ne peux pas apprécier un endroit comme ça.  
\- Imbécile. » Kuchiki soupira.   
Le capitaine de la Onzième lui sourit en voyant que Byakuya sortait des bentô du panier.  
\- J'aurais pas dit non à un resto réservé à l'élite. Juste pour voir la tête des serveurs. Mais le pique-nique est une bien meilleure idée. Surtout si je t'imagine cuire le riz ou préparer l'omelette.  
\- J'ai des serviteurs pour ça.  
\- Laisse-moi caresser cette image, d'accord ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une femme.  
\- J'avais cru remarquer.  
Mais il ne put se retenir de rire en voyant que sur son gohan, les oeufs de saumon avaient été très joliment déposés en forme d'achillée, tandis que dans le bentô de Kuchiki ils prennaient la forme d'un camélia. (1)  
\- En tout cas... Whaou ! Ils se sont surpassés ! C'est aussi bon que beau à regarder. Je rêve du jour où Yachiru en fera autant.  
\- Elle peut manger autre chose que du sucre ?  
\- Techniquement, je pense que oui.  
Un silence s'en suivit. Silence que brisa Zaraki.  
\- Alors Rukia est rentrée.  
\- Oui. La première nuit a été épuisante.  
\- Oh.  
\- Les suivantes aussi d'ailleurs. Le pire étant quand elle invite Renji. Je dois me faire vieux.  
Le capitaine de la Onzième division avala sa bouchée de travers. Alors qu'il se tapait le torse pour faire passer, Byakuya continua impassible :  
\- Non mais tu n'as pas idée (un grognement étouffé venant de son voisin) boire du thé jusqu'à l'aurore en l'écoutant raconter avec un enthousiasme intarissable tout ce qu'elle a vécu sur Terre. Elle est vraiment adorable, mais la prochaine fois, je lui dit que j'ai besoin de sommeil.  
\- Oh.  
Et dans ce « Oh » Zaraki avait mis tout son soulagement. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que son vis-à-vis haussait un sourcil. Puis ce même vis-à-vis le regarda d'un air mi-narquois mi-moqueur :  
\- Oublierais-tu que je suis « un homme guindé et à cheval sur ses putains de principes » ?  
\- Tu as entendu ça ?  
\- Je ne faisais que passer quand j'ai entendu mon nom. Je ne me suis pas attardé.  
\- Alors tu n'as pas entendu la suite ?  
\- La suite ? Quelle suite ?  
  
 _\- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ?  
\- Kuchiki serait donc du genre à effeuiller la marguerite en regardant les étoiles ? Comme c'est adorable ! » Matsumoto était aux anges.  
Zaraki regarda Nemu avec désespoir. Au moins, sur ce point là, ils partageaient le même avis.  
\- Ce n'est pas adorable. C'est excitant. Comme savoir que l'on va faire l'amour à une jeune vierge.  
\- Nemu ! Regarde ! Maintenant Tôshiro est tout rouge !  
\- Escusez-moi, Yachiru-san. Je serai très sage pour me faire pardonner.  
  
_ \- Non, rien d'intéressant. Vraiment.  
\- Tu mens comme tu respires.  
\- J'oserais pas.  
\- Et je ne suis PAS guindé. Je n'aime pas quand on pénètre dans mon espace sans permission.  
\- Je l'ai maintenant, la permission, ta Seigneurie ?  
  
oOoOoOo   
  
Plusieurs jours plus tard.  
  
Le soleil se levait. Byakuya s'étira en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Qu'il aimait la paix qui régnait dans le manoir. Il songea à rester au lit encore quelques minutes quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en claquant :  
\- Ken-chan ! Byaku-chan ! Ikkaku a fini de préparer le petit déjeuner !  
Un grognement caverneux lui parvint de dessous les draps. Mais cette réponse sembla satisfaire Yachiru qui repartit, laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
Le capitaine de la Sixième division l'entendit s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin et discuter. Avec Nemu apparemment.  
\- Oh, c'est mignon ! C'est vraiment minuscule !  
\- C'est un prototype d'insecte espion. Père et moi-même avons travaillé longtemps pour obtenir cette miniaturisation. Maintenant j'aurai besoin de ta coopération pour...  
Le reste se perdit dans un murmure. Byakuya perçu néanmoins les mots « chambre » « infra vision » « mouvements ». Et cela lui suffit.  
Puis Renji apparut dans l'encadrement :  
\- Mon capitaine ? Matsumoto dit qu'il n'y a plus de sake. Et que vos toasts vont refroidir.  
Le noble se rabattit la couverture sur les yeux.   
Depuis quand son manoir était devenu aussi peuplé ?  
\- Ken ? Je n'ai invité personne.  
\- Mmmmmmmm.  
\- Et Nemu complote avec ton vice-capitaine.  
\- Mmmmmmmmm.  
\- Il n'y a plus de sake.  
\- 'Irai en acheter...  
\- Ichigo revient dans la Soul Society aujourd'hui....  
En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Zaraki était levé et habillé. Puis, voyant le sourire de Kuchiki, il se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol.  
\- Tu m'as eu.  
\- Au moins tu n'iras pas dans ma cuisine à moitié nu.  
\- Depuis quand ça te dérange ?  
\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Pas plus que les personnes qui semblent habiter ici dorénavant. Mais Kuchiki-sama en a avalé son thé de travers.  
\- C'est pas ma faute si ton grand père s'invite au lever du jour.  
\- Il était quatorze heure.  
\- Oh.  
\- Hn.  
\- D'accord d'accord. Aller, viens ta Seigneurie : j'ai une faim de loup !  
  
Kenpachi se leva et traina son amant jusqu'à la cuisine où régnait une joyeuse animation (et soigneusement cachés par le maître de maison, des livres au titre évocateur : _Le Bento pour les débutantes_ , _Bento Faciles !_ ou encore _Mille et Un Bento_ ). Byakuya soupira. La paix de son manoir semblait s'être envolée.  
Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la retrouver.  
  
FIN  
  
(1) Le gohan est le riz cuit traditionnel des paniers repas. Ils sont très souvent décorés de façon étonnante. Il vous suffit de faire une recherche sur le net pour trouver des idées ^^  
L'achillée et le camélia sont respectivement les symboles de la 11ème et de la 6ème division.


End file.
